Taking you home
by little devil1
Summary: the g pilots are in a orphanage and all addopted... except for Duo he is lonely so decides to write a song but he can't finish it for some reason until he is addopted but will he ever be in someones family?


This is very short because I was bored so enjoy!!!  
  
TAKING YOU HOME  
  
Duo sat at a small hill where he looked at the sky he loved it there when he was there he felt he had no cares in the world. Just then sister Helen came up she was wondering if Duo was still taking it hard that his last Friend Heero was adopted and now he was left alone.  
  
"What do you have in your hand Duo?" pointing to something in his lap  
  
Duo smiled "a piece of paper and a pencil"  
  
"You drawing something?"  
  
"Nope I want to make a song but I don't know what to make it on." Then Duo looked at sister Helen "can you help me?"  
  
"Sure um. why don't you make it on the thing that's on you mind right now!!!"  
  
"Ok I guess" then sister Helen left him and Duo worked on it for a long time but for some reason it was hard to finish. Soon Duo was getting annoyed he couldn't finish and he knew why but because it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Well maybe I can help with your song?" sister Helen suggested  
  
"No I don't think you can but maybe one day it will be complete" and with that Duo left the room  
  
Soon Duo left the song he knew that he couldn't finish it sister Helen asked  
  
"Why don't you finish the song I would really like to hear it!"?  
  
"Because it's not done and I can't do it I wish I had my friends to help me but they can't not no more" Tears started to drop from Duo's eyes  
  
"Oh Duo I'm sorry but they needed a home a family an." then sister Helen was cut off by Duo  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I NEED ONE TOO" sister Helen stared in the boy's eyes and saw nothing but hurt and loneliness "first Quatre then Trowa and Wufei and finally Heero but no one for me."  
  
"All I want is someone to come, someone who needs me and is searching for me alone.. Someone to take me home" Duo then turned away from sister Helen and solely out of the church  
  
Many weeks went by then some man came to the Church  
  
"May I help you" sister Helen asked the man  
  
"Yes I want to adopt a child a boy anyone to for fill our lives with happiness"  
  
Sister Helen eyes lit up "I have the right child for you just a sec" sister Helen then ran to Duo room where Duo sat on his bed  
  
"Duo I have a man at the church he wants to adopt a boy" Duo's eyes lit up and ran downstairs there the man was there. Sister Helen then brought Duo to the man and introduced him the man looked at Duo his hair and the clothes but one thing caught his eyes the most it was Duo eyes violet..The man thought for a sec then saw another boy he would of loved the other boy but with Duo it was his eyes when you look at then it was like happiness and care.  
  
The man then smiled and hugged Duo "I'll adopt this one" he told sister Helen and pointed to Duo  
  
Duo was so happy that he hugged the man. his father "I'll pick you up tomorrow ok.son?"  
  
"Ok I'll be waiting father" Duo smiled and the man smiled back then he left both Duo and sister Helen were so happy she helped Duo pack and left him to get some sleep but Duo didn't sleep he instead got out the paper and wrote all night  
  
The next morning Duo said his final goodbye to sister Helen and father Maxwell He held his new fathers hands and met his new mother she was so happy to see him her new son.  
  
Later that day sister Helen couldn't get Duo out of her head so he went to his room and there on his bed was a piece of paper she read it and sister Helen's eyes sparkled with tears of joy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somebody wants you Somebody needs you someone is searching for your heart alone Someone is dreaming, waiting, watching Someone is coming to take you home  
  
Time it will fly like the sun in the sky and what once was hello turned to goodbye Tomorrow is here and what seems to be here now a child in your heart your life is your own  
  
  
  
Whenever you fear now your path is here now someone who loves you. someone who loves you is taking you home!!  
  
Thank you sister Helen for all you done your in my heart always  
  
DUO MAXWELL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
